Always be with you
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Arcee: "I miss him"...Bee: "You promised" They both miss Optimus Optimus/Arcee Optimus x Arcee


Arcee: I miss him...

Bee: You promised

* * *

><p><span><strong>Arcee P.O.V<strong>

"Come here…sweetie" I called out. I smiled as I see my little girl running towards me. I held out my arms and hugged her tight. I carried her up and held her. She is one year old now.

I was carrying right before Optimus had gave his life for the new creation. I sat down and looked up at the statue. They built it a month after everything was created.

New people here; and new places there. Cybertron looks amazing. My girl pointed up at the statue of Optimus. I smiled at her.

"Dada…" she whispered

"Yes…" I said as I looked up at him. "Your dad…"

She hugs me tight. "I want to see him" she whispered

I gasped and looked down. What do I answer her? I don't want to tell her that she can't see him; that he is not with us. I walked further and looked at her in the eyes.

Her eyes are bright blue, and big just like her dad. I smiled and looked down.

I then heard some noises. I heard a yell. I turned around to see Bumblebee.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bumblebee P.O.V<em>**

I yelled out as I went to Optimus statue. I had so much to say to him. I just looked down angry.

_I will always be with you my son_

Those are the only words I can hear from him. Why did he have to go? Why didn't I stop him? I need him with me. I'm not ready for any of this.

I yelled out and started throwing rocks at him. I kept grabbing little rocks and threw them at his statue.

"You said you will always be there for me!" I yelled out "Why did you leave me"

I groaned and started kicking his statue. I clawed and punched and pounded. I fell to my knees.

"You promise…" I yelled "YOU PROMISED"

I need him, I need him. I want to see my father one more time. At least one little glance.

I cried out again and threw some more rocks. I was then stopped by someone. I turned around to see Arcee.

"Bee…what are you doing?" she asked

I let out a cry and fell to my knees. I let everything go out. I wanted to scream; yell; cry; go away.

"BEE!" I heard "Talk to me"

"I MISS HIM!" I yelled

She just stared at me. She looked down at her daughter. My step sister.

"Bee…you are not the only one" said Arcee

I looked down.

"How do you think I feel when my little girl ask for her dad?" she asked "and how I feel"

I looked away from her.

"I love him" she said "I know you do too"

"I love...him" I whispered "I just wish I can see him again"

"I wish I can see him again too" she said "I wish I can hug and kiss him and never let him go but I can't…it won't ever happen"

I cried out and hugged her tight. She is right.

"My son don't cry" I heard

Both Arcee and I gasped. We both looked up to see Optimus standing with a smile. He was glowing; he looked like angel.

"Optimus…" I whispered

He just nods and smiles at me.

"Don't cry…" he said "I'm always right her with you"

I cried out some more. "But I miss you so much"

"Hey I promised to be with you" he said

I looked down. "But...it's not the same"

"I know…" he said "But where I'm at I can see you…everyday…I can see you happy, sad, angry, and grumpy" he laughed as I just smiled.

"But…I can't see you" I whispered

"That statue…is all you need" he said "When you look at it…it's like I'm here with you"

I looked at the statue and smiled. I felt bad about throwing rocks at it. He lifted my chin and hugged me tight.

"I'm right here with you" he whispered "I promise"

He released me and walked to Arcee.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Arcee P.O.V<em>**

"How is my little girl?" asked Optimus.

"Dada…" she squealed as she ran towards him.

Optimus laughs and hugs his little girl. Optimus held her up high and laughed. He then brought her down to kiss her cheek.

"My little girl" he whispered

I smiled with joy; and tears of joy are coming out. Optimus looked at me and held out his arm.

I cried out with cheer and ran towards him. I jumped on him and he caught me. I pressed my lips to his. He kissed me with passion. I smiled through my tears.

"Don't cry my love" he whispered

I nodded and kissed him again.

"She is so beautiful" he said as he looked at his little girl. I smiled and nodded.

"She has your eyes…" I whispered

Optimus kissed her cheeks.

"Yes…she does" said Optimus "Beautiful"

"I miss you" I said as I cried out.

"I'm with you always" said Optimus "Every step you take; everything you see, every night you sleep, every day you go outside"

I cried out and hugged him.

"I love you" I said as I kissed him.

"I will always love you" he said

He placed me and our little girl down. He smiled really wide.

"Live strong for me" said Optimus.

Optimus took some steps back and looked at us. Bee came walking in and smiled; tears going down our cheeks.

"Don't cry…" he said "I'm always here"

Optimus closed his eyes and disappeared. A red spark appeared and twirled around us. We all laughed as he went straight up to the statue. It then disappeared.

Bee held my little girl and said "Want to play?"

My little girl laughed and giggled. Bee then started walking with her. I looked back up at Optimus statue and smiled. I blew him a kiss. I then went after Bee and my little girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little short story <strong>


End file.
